quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DaSkull by M.G.Hooper aka DaBug
DaSkull by M.G.Hooper aka DaBug or Da God Damned Skull ' is a Multiplayer level. This level was made using a text editor, featuring a lot of various Hazards in a castle-like environment. Like many levels of the time, it was limited due to technological constraints, but the level designer felt it still had enough to be worth checking out. The Thunderbolt is hidden, requiring players to seek it out to know its location. Spawn Locations * Inside turret of ''Fortress, well side. * '''Nailgun cave of Rock Walls. * Roof of Fortress. * Boat side of Rock Walls. * Central windowed room of Fortress. * Middle of Lava bridge in Inner Sanctum. * Columned room of Inner Sanctum, far side from staircase. * Central room of circular structure in Inner Sanctum Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Inside turret of Fortress. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Inside opposite turret of Fortress. * Nailgun - Cave of Rock Walls opposite Boat side. * Super Nailgun - Hidden section of well in Fortress. * Grenade Launcher - Fortress, intersection of staircases leading to roof. * Grenade Launcher - Columned room of Inner Sanctum, far side from staircase. * Rocket Launcher - Campfire area of Rock Walls. * Thunderbolt - Hidden alcove of Inner Sanctum. Powerups * Quad Damage - Inner Sanctum, central platform of Slime room. * Green Armor - Hidden section of well in Fortress. * Green Armor - Hidden alcove of Inner Sanctum. * Yellow Armor - Turret roof of Fortress. * Yellow Armor - Opposite turret roof of Fortress. * Red Armor - Campfire area of Rock Walls. Room-By-Room Summarization Rock Walls * Red Armor in campfire area. * Nailgun in cave opposite Boat side. * Rocket Launcher in campfire area. * Rockets in campfire area. * Three 25 Health in cave opposite Boat side. * Moat of Water surrounds the inner Fortress, ascension ramps on either corner from the main drawbridge, as well as a tunnel near the drawbridge leading to the well of the Fortress. * Boat moves back and forth on one of the sides, leading to a hidden campfire area. Fortress * Green Armor in hidden section of well. * 2 Yellow Armor, 1''' on each turret roof. * '''2 Double-Barrelled Shotguns, 1''' in each turret accessed by traversing the castle walls. * '''Super Nailgun in hidden section of well. * Grenade Launcher at intersection of staircases leading to roof. * 2 Shells in central windowed room. * 2 Nails in hidden section of well. * 2 Rockets at intersection of staircases leading to roof. * Well in one of the courtyards allowing access to Water around Rock Walls. * Crucified painting Door across from main drawbridge leads to Inner Sanctum. * Two Elevators leading to an upper floor on the far ends of each corridor on the extreme sides from the main drawbridge. * Door on second floor opposite the staircases leading to the roof, leads to central windowed room. Small Cave * Nails in small windowed alcove overlooking Lava bridge of Inner Sanctum. * Rockets in small windowed alcove overlooking Lava bridge of Inner Sanctum. * Cells in small windowed alcove overlooking Lava bridge of Inner Sanctum. * Elevator at start of cave, leads to upper wall of Fortress, Boat side. * 2 Teleporters leading to turret roofs of Fortress, closer Teleporter to Elevator leads to well side, while further Teleporter leads to Boat side. Inner Sanctum * Quad Damage on central platform of Slime room. * Green Armor in hidden alcove. * Grenade Launcher in columned room, far side from staircase. * Thunderbolt in hidden alcove. * 3 Cells in hidden alcove. * Six 25 Health in room near crucified painting Door leading to Fortress, three on each side. * Two 25 Health at door leading to Quad Damage room. * Bridge passes over a lake of Lava in the middle segment of this area. * Door on lowest floor of staircase, leads to room with small central platform surrounded by Slime pool. * Movable Wall across from staircase on bottom floor, leads to hidden alcove. * Elevator in hidden alcove allows return to staircase. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels